Beldon Ax
Beldon Ax (the 'Shadow Knight') appears in as the Champion of the Shadow Runners. He is the descendant of Shadow Lord Xin and considers a glorious act the invasion of the Shadow Runners in the land of Tempor, during the events of . He came in the land of Tempor with his forces to try and convince Temporians to follow him, in order to "strike to those who invaded", against the foreign invaders of Tempor. Depending on player's choice, Beldon may be either an ally to fight alongside with them or a boss that needs to be defeated later in the game. Biography Alliance If the player sides with the Alliance, Beldon will be the fifth boss in the game. He can be found with his men behind a fake wall in the Shadow Runners' capital, when the Alliance Agent gives the player the quest "The Final Confrontation". He will admit he was expecting the player to get the Heartstone, so that he will be able to take it from them. He also says he had deceived Temporians about the Mindstone's power fade (it was staged, with the Shadow Runners always knowing how to restore its power) and he is going to use it against the player. The battle against Beldon isn't hard, he has two healers and four sword fighters. It is recommended that the healers get first killed, then battle against Beldon, who all what basically has is a number of health points. When Beldon dies, the Mindstone will be dropped for the player to take. Shadow Runners If the player sides with the Shadow Runners, the player will first have to complete the quest "Make Them Believe", in which Beldon asks the player to talk to four Champions. He will then give them the quest "Report to Camp", in which he asks the player to then report to Warlord Braxin. Shortly later, the player will get the quest "Finding Beldon" from Warlord Braxin, and will have to find Beldon's Messenger (and Beldon). Upon doing so, the player can talk to Beldon, and he will join them. Abilities If the player chooses to fight on Shadow Runners' side, Beldon can work as a Damage Dealer (DPS) or as a Tanker. He possesses Tanker-Warrior class equipment and attacks. DPS abilities: Battle Lust (Passive): For each killing blow Beldon deals, his Strength is increased by an additional 25%. This effect stacks and lasts until Beldon exits combat. Rage Strike (Active): Beldon strikes a single target, dealing + (str * 0.5 ) physical damage and reducing their armor and magic resist by 20%. Shadow's Fury (Active):Beldon channels his anger and strikes a target for + (str * 0.75) physical damage. Usable only on targets below 30% health. Tanker abilities: Battle Rage (Passive): Whenever Beldon takes damage, his armor and magic resist increase by 2% (max 5 stacks). Ferocious Charge (Active): Beldon sprints to an enemy, slowing it by 30% of its movement speed and dealing + (str * 0.3) physical damage. Seething Hatred (Active): Beldon lets out a terrifying scream, damaging all nearby enemies for + (str * 0.02) magical damage, reducing their armor and magic resist by 10%, and forcing them to attack him. Quotes "Conflict builds character." "These people beg for my rule!" "I would let you die for my glory." "Feel the power!" "For Shadow Lord Xin!" "We are the Shadow!" "I hunger for battle!" "I'm not sure you'll last the hour." "Talk less, fight more!" "I feel your strength growing." Trivia *His father, Shadow Lord Karn, is the King of Shadow Runners in Hands of War 3 and appears in the game as the 5th boss, if the player sides with the Shadow Runners. Karn was afraid of the possibility that Beldon would steal his throne and he urged his son to launch the attack on the Temporians. *His name is a play on the word bedlam, meaning terror or mayhem. External Links Beldon Ax's page on HandsofWarGames.com Category:Shadow Runners Category:High-ranking Shadow Runners Category:Champions of Tempor